


Comfort

by Jiolye



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bad writing sorry, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this honestly lol, Little bit of mom & dad moments, M/M, Maknae is bored, Reposted Work, Subin trying to not think about Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiolye/pseuds/Jiolye
Summary: After a rough day at school, Jung Subin goes back to his dorm where he lives with his bandmates of VICTON. He usually just rest and enjoy his bandmate's, Heo Chan, company when he gets tired after a school day. But, this night, Subin finds out that Chan isn't at the dorm because the latter was seeing other friends. The maknae, trying to find someone to replace Chan this night, spends some time with his members. But, he doesn't get the same feeling of comfort...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First work here! And this story is just a re-post of my story from another website.  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1204483/comfort-subin-victon-heochan-victonchanbin-victonsubin-victonchan
> 
> There's really a cruel lack of VICTON fics here so I wanted to post one here. I hope you'll like it despite my horrible writing XDDD  
> Also, it was written when I was new to VICTON. So, there might be some wrong facts. I'm sorry for that!

It was another tiring day of school that ended for the young Jung Subin. While his manager was driving him to get to the dorm, the maknae was only thinking about getting rest and seeing his friends especially one special friend, Heo Chan. Just the thought of his friend's warmth could get Subin smile like an idiot. Once the car arrived to the dorm, Subin stopped daydreaming and went back to the dorm. He entered the residence and threw his bag in his room. Then, he looked around the dorm to find Chan, but he was nowhere to be found. So, the maknae sent a text to his hyung asking where he was. Some minutes later, Chan replied that he was spending some time with some of his friends. After reading this text message, Subin just sighed of disappointment and pouted.

"I should spend some time with my other hyungs instead..." Subin thought, trying to forget about Chan a bit.

With this thought, Subin went to the kitchen to take something to eat first. Seungsik was in the room. He was preparing the dinner for his bandmates. Subin saw him and greeted him as he was leading himself to the fridge. Seungsik was looking at his dongsaeng.

"Subinnie, don't take a snack now. I'm preparing the dinner and it'll be ready soon." Seungsik said to Subin.

"Ok, hyung..." the youngest replied with a little dark tone.

"Are you okay? You don't look like you're feeling well." the older boy asked with a worried tone.

"I'm just a little bored right now..." the youngest replied without mentioning Chan.

"You can just play with your other hyungs." Seungsik said, smirking.

Subin just nodded and left the kitchen. Seungsik was looking at Subin, who leaving the kitchen, with a smirk knowing why his little maknae was bored. Then, he continued cooking. Meanwhile, Subin went to the living room where ByungChan was.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Subin asked ByungChan as he was approaching the taller man.

"I'm just watching TV. Why are you asking?" his hyung replied.

"I'm just a little bored now..." the maknae said, pouting.

"Don't you have homework to do though?"

Subin scratched his head. "You're right.... Thanks for reminding me that..." he said, fake smiling.

With that, Subin left the living room. He, then, encountered Seungwoo who was leaving the bathroom.

"Oh, hyung, are you busy?" Subin asked Seungwoo after seeing him.

"Well, I'm going to work out a little bit? Why?" the oldest replied.

"Oh... Nothing important... You can go work out.." Subin said.

Then, he just smiled cutely and let pass his hyung. "Nobody wants to be with me or what?" the maknae thought. He pouted. He went to his room where Sejun and HanSe were. Sejun was playing a game on his phone while HanSe was sleeping. Subin sat next to Sejun.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" the maknae asked Sejun.

"I'm just trying to finish my game." Sejun replied, not letting go his phone of his eyes.

"Hmm... So, I guess you're busy..." Subin said, disappointed.

"Well, you need something?" Sejun asked.

"Not really... I'm just a little bit bored..." the youngest replied.

"Chan isn't here? You usually spend your time with him." Sejun said.

"He's out with some friends..." Subin said.

The maknae just pouted again and leaned his head against Sejun's shoulder. He was watching his bandmate playing. Then, he looked around the room. He stared at HanSe who was still sleeping. Later, his eyes landed on the room's door. He saw the group's cat, Jaws, passing by the door. As the maknae was staring at cat playing with a wool ball, he decided to go play with it. He left the room and followed the cat. He crouched and took the wool ball and started playing with the animal. As he was playing with it, he started talking to it.

"Why do I feel so empty without him?..." Subin said.

The cat continued playing with the wool. Subin sighed.

"Chan is just not at the dorm and I already feel like he's been away for an eternity..." Subin said.

"Why am I like this...?" he continued. He sighed again.

Suddenly, the cat stopped playing with the wool ball. It ran past Subin. The latter turned around and saw familiar legs. He raised his head until he saw the identity of the person who was now holding the cat. It was Chan. Subin was just suprised by Chan's sudden appearance.

"You're not happy to see me? I came as soon as I saw your text and you're welcoming me like that?" Chan said jokingly to Subin.

The maknae came back to his senses and started smiling.

"Haha, no... I'm actually reallly glad that you're here..." he replied, as his cheeks were starting to get red.

Chan smiled at Subin's reply. A little bit later, Chan and Subin were in their bedroom. Subin was laying his head on Chan's chest while the older guy was caressing his hair.

"Did you really miss me that much just because I wasn't at the dorm?" Chan asked Subin.

The youngest just nodded as he held Chan's waist tighter. "But, I don't want to be that annoying clingy person... So, that's why I was trying to spend time with the other members..." he replied.

"Oh... Don't think like that. You know that I care a lot about you and that I'll always be there for you when you'll need me." the older man said.

"I know, but I'm sorry that you couldn't spend more time with your friends because of me."

"Don't be... I, actually, missed you too..." Chan said, still caressing Subin's hair.

The maknae just smiled. He slowly closed his eyes as his fatigue took over him. Chan noticed that Subin started sleeping. He smiled at the beautiful and sweet view he had.

"I love you, Subinnie..." he whispered.

"I love you too, Channie..." a whisper came unexpectedly from Subin's mouth who was still a little bit awake. He smiled and continued sleeping. Chan smiled. Few minutes later, both boys were sleeping.  
Suddenly, Seungsik passed by the door telling everyone that the dinner was ready. He saw the two boys sleeping and stopped walking. He smiled like a proud mom. Then, Seungwoo passed by and saw the two sleeping boys.

"Oh, they're so cute... Should I wake them up now?" Seungsik wondered, without knowing that Seungwoo was behind.

"Aish~ Let them sleep for now... They look so peaceful..." Seungwoo suddenly replied to Seungsik as he approached his dongsaeng.

Seungsik was surprised by Seungwoo's sudden reply that he almost screamed. The oldest member put his hand on Seungsik's mouth to prevent him from waking Chan & Subin up. Then, he put his hand down.

"Don't scream... You'll wake them up." Seungwoo whispered to Seungsik.

The latter just nodded.

"Great, now, let's eat." Seungwoo whispered. Then, he smiled at Seungsik. The latter smiled back and nodded. Seungwoo wrapped his arm around Seungsik's shoulders.

"Let's go!" he said.

The two hyungs left their dongsaengs sleeping as they were walking towards the living room for the dinner. When the two oldest members left, Subin slowly opened one of his eyes.

 

  
   
**THE END (?)**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story! I know it was quite cheezy at the end, but I like it when my story ends with this kind of sweet touch (lol what am I even saying XD). Also, I'm sorry that I probably didn't really catch the members' personalities and habits... I was beginning to, gradually, get used to them :D And I'm sorry for my bad vocabulary and my poor writing. I'm really not good at writing actually... But, I like doing it tho...  
> Also there's actually a sequel for this fic that I wrote. I'll post it later.


End file.
